¿Navidad o soledad?
by elisapaula9
Summary: Es Navidad y Nico Di Ángelo pasa de nuevo estas fechas solo, al fijarse en un árbol de Navidad no pudo evitar recordar su última Navidad en familia, cuando su madre y Bianca cuidaban de él...Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Fiestas a lo mortal" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


¿Navidad o soledad?

Miraba a la oscuridad pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, hoy era Navidad y no podía estar más deprimido.

Sí, lo sé ¿el niño sombra deprimido? ¡Qué novedad!

Pero esta vez era por pura melancolía, echaba de menos a Bianca mi querida hermana mayor y a mi madre.

Apenas recordaba a María, Hades no quería decirme gran cosa sobre ella, todo por… Perséfone, esa mujer nunca se cansaba de molestar intentando convertirme en dientes de león y dejando que su madre me haga comer cereales como si no hubiese mañana.

Sólo había un recuerdo que tenía de nosotros como una familia feliz y era en Navidad… motivo por el cual no la soportaba.

Me traía recuerdos que era mejor no rememorar.

Miré el árbol de Navidad de una casa mientras paseaba sobre una nieve blanca y todo vino a mi mente…

Corría por la casa, mientras cantaba un absurdo villancico navideño en italiano que me había enseñado mi madre, mientras Bianca colocaba tranquilamente los adornos en el árbol y mamá cocinaba el pavo.

Todo era… feliz.

-Bianca- llamé a mi hermana- ¿quieres jugar a mito magia?

-¿Ahora?- preguntó cansada- ya hemos jugado hace un rato.

-Por favor- le hice un puchero sabiendo que era imposible que se negará.

-Venga vale- salté feliz- pero solo una partida que tengo que adornar el árbol.

Asentí victorioso, corrí hacia mis cartas y las llevé junto a mi hermana que comenzó a barajar las cartas con habilidad, ya había jugado conmigo un millón de veces y por ello había adquirido un don para barajar las cartas.

Las repartió y sonreí a ver cual me habían tocado.

Tiró su carta, Heris sonreí victorioso al tirar a mi fiel Atenea.

-Victoria- sonreí.

-No te pongas tan chulito que nos quedan tirar dos cartas.

Tire a Hefesto, alcé una ceja ¿cómo contraatacas hermanita?

Sonrió y saco a Zeus ¡a Zeus! La carta más poderosa, me la tenía jugada.

-No te emociones que nos queda una carta.

-Nico no te enfades si pierdes-me sonrió- sabes que tienes un muy mal perder.

Y era verdad, no soportaba que mi hermana me ganase al mitomagia, sólo quería ganar pero era un crío.

Tiró su última carta, Dionisio pero yo iba a ganar, sonreí antes de tirar a Poseidón, mi hermana había perdido.

-Bianca no te enfades, es sólo un juego- me reí.

-Ahora te ríes pero más tarde cuando pida la revancha vas a llorar- me hizo burla para luego ponerse a colocar de nuevo los adornos.

Yo me reí.

Luego corrí hacia la cocina, mamá cocinaba con un delantal blanco, era muy guapa, la mujer más guapa del planeta y nada más verme me dedicó una sonrisa igual a la de mi hermana.

-Hola Nico ¿no estás ayudando a Bianca a decorar el árbol?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ahora sólo quedan los altos, y yo soy bajito.

-Mi niño- murmuro cariñosa mientras me acariciaba el pelo- aunque no lo creas te has hecho grande.

-Oye mamá ¿papá viene hoy?

Eso la desconcertó, era raro no ver a Hades por aquí siempre andaba de rato en rato pero hoy no había aparecido ni una sola vez.

-Está ocupado mi cielo, no vendrá.

-¿En qué está ocupado?

-Él…- se lo pensó- tiene un trabajo importante y no puede desatenderlo.

Miro hacia el suelo, como si papá estuviera allí, me pareció tonto pero antes no sabía que mi padre era el mismísimo Hades, el soberano del inframundo.

-Mamá no te pongas triste- le acaricié el hombro- nos tienes a Bianca y a mí.

Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo sé Nico, ¿por qué no vas a por tu hermana y van arriba a prepararse?

-¿Prepararnos? ¿Va a venir alguien?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No viene nadie mi cielo, pero es Navidad y hay que arreglarse, sino Papá Noel no viene.

Corrí al salón a por Bianca, ya había colocado los adornos y ahora estaba subida a una silla intentando colocar la estrella.

-Bianca mamá dice que tenemos que ir a prepararnos.

Ella suspiró.

-No podré poner esta estrella- bajó de la silla y dejo la estrella encima de esta- vamos Nico, seguro que puedo prepararme antes que tú.

-¡Mentira!

-Oye Nico ¿eso no es un carta de mitomagia?

-¿Dónde?

Me giré y no había nada luego volví la vista a mi hermana y ella ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡Te ganaré!

-¡Tramposa!

Y así los dos corrimos a prepararnos, los dos acabamos a la misma vez y estábamos discutiendo sobre quién era el ganador.

-Niños es hora de cenar.

Los dos sonreímos y nos sentamos en la mesa.

Los tres comenzamos a comer y a reír, éramos una familia y eso a mí me gustaba aunque echaba de menso a Hades en una fecha tan señalada, pero sabía que no nos había dejado tan solos como nos hacía creer.

Un sonido y los siguiente que recuerdo es a Bianca y a mí abriendo los regalos de debajo del árbol.

¡Había cientos! ¿De dónde nos habían salido? No tenía idea pero acepte gustos mis regalos, la mayoría cromos y figuras de mitomagia que no tenía.

-¿De dónde han salido?- preguntó Bianca a mamá.

Ella sonrió.

-Es Navidad, todo puede pasar en Navidad.

-Navidad…- murmuró mi hermana.

Pero yo no pude evitar fijarme en que la estrella que Bianca no había podido colocar estaba en lo más alto del árbol, brilló un segundo y seguí el brillo.

Allí en una esquina escondido estaba un hombre, de ropas negras mirando la escena sin querer que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Le saludé con la mano y le sonreí nervioso.

Me miró sorprendido, y luego tras un saludo con la mano desapareció delante de mis ojos.

¿Cómo?

No lo sabía, pensé que mi padre era mago y cuando se lo conté a Bianca se rió por mi imaginación ¡pero no lo había sido!

Volví a la realidad.

Bianca, María ahora no tenía ninguna y Hades me había prohibido verlas porque alteraban a Perséfone.

¿Qué hacía ahora?

Era Navidad y estaba solo, siempre estaba solo.

De repente un mensaje iris, ¿era Percy? ¿Por qué Percy me llamaba?

-Hola Nico- me sonrió.

-Hola- fruncí el ceño- ¿qué quieres?

-¡Qué directo!- rió- venía a invitarte a la cena de Navidad.

Percy Jackson siempre tan bueno con todo el mundo.

-Yo…

-¡Venga Nico ven!

-Gracias- conseguí decir.

Detrás de Percy conseguí ver a Grover, corría de aquí para allí.

-¡Grover tranquilo!- le dijo Percy.

-¿Por qué el niño cabra está diciendo que quiere morir comiendo enchiladas?

Percy se sonrojo y antes de que pudiera decir nada alguien le coloco la mano en su hombro.

Percy chilló, fue un grito de niña que hizo que yo riera y que ella también lo hiciera.

-¡Listilla!- chilló- no me asustes.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

Annabeth se asomó y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Nada, Percy y Grover han enfadado a Thalía y se están escondiendo. ¿Vas a venir a ver como los mata?

Asentí.

-Claro.

-¡Annabeth deberías cuidar un poco más a tu novio!

Me reí, eso dos…

El mensaje iris se cortó con el grito de Thalía.

Y en ese momento lo supe, ellos eran mi familia nunca me había quedado solo realmente.

Mis amigos, mi familia.


End file.
